1. Technical Field
The application relates in general to a bandwidth control method, and more particularly to a bandwidth control method for a network device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gateway, also referred to as a router, is a network device frequently utilized in home network or office network for providing network resources shared by client devices connected to the gateway.
For access point devices, a quality of service (QoS) is critical. Under the circumstances, a gateway usually needs to reserve network resources for the access point device. For example, for uplink packets, a gateway reserves some uplink bandwidth for the access point device through a priority algorithm.
However, for downlink data, a bottleneck is usually at a central office, e.g., a telecommunication service provider, and so QoS of downlink packets is generally implemented at devices of the central office. For example, if downlink packets from a central office to a customer-premise equipment compete each other, it is possible that packets are loss due to an excessively high transmission rate. As a result, the QoS of downlink packets is conventionally not guaranteed by the gateway, but relies on the central office. User can neither change nor control devices of the central office. Therefore, the QoS of devices at the central office is faced with implementation inconveniences.